Time Reaper
The Time Reaper has risen! The heroes and villains must unite as one! *Time Reaper: I come from ten thousand years hence. *Superman: Surrender as you can, fiend! *Spider-Man: Ain't you old?! *Optimus Prime: You- You will die for your sins, evil one. *He-Man: Reveal to me your origin, fiend! *She-Ra: My eternal beauty is against your ugliness! *Kenshin: You are evil... *Belle: Beast, I must be careful fighting this... *Captain America: You're the one who frozen me! *Bucky O'Hare: Stop at once! For the Aniverse!!! *Zorro: Your evil will end now! *Nathan Spencer: Your number's up, monster! *Batman: Justice will be served! *Iron Man: So, you are the one who killed my father. *Captain James T. Kirk: You are the one to kill me, Time Reaper... *Ryu: Are you the one who killed Rose? *Simon Belmont: On my honor as a Belmont... I will destroy you! *Sonic: You again! How...?! *Mario: There's-a no-a time to explain, evil! *Green Lantern: I'm waiting for this for eons... Let's end this! *Thor: Have at thee! For Midgard! *Aquaman: Meet your maker of the oceans, then... *Wonder Man: Your evil knows no boundaries, sinister man! *Wonder Woman: For the gods! For my cathedral! *Mega Man: You monster!!!! You killed Light! Let's end this! *Tahu: Beware of my fire, archnemesis, because you are too evil! *Lion-O: Sword of Omens, reveal the truth of the Time Reaper's plans of evil! *Conan: You are no serpant man to me... *Sailor Moon: Enslaving mankind will never happen! *Silver Surfer: You are stronger than Galactus himself... *Lex Luthor: I will end you! *Green Goblin: Remember me?! *Megatron: I hate you! Well then, perish at my own hands! *Skeletor: I haveto eliminate you, then! *Hordak: You will never live!!!!! *Shishio Makoto: But this time, the age will choose me. *Gaston: No-one says no to Gaston! *Red Skull: Nein! Your next stop is annihilation! *Al Negator: I may be weak, but you will be weaker! *Bandit: You are the one from the ten thousand years in the future? Ha! You gotta be kiddin' me! *Groeder: For Bio-Reign! *Joker: Leave me, Harley! I have worser foes other than Batman himself! *Mandarin: My ten rings will destroy you, fiend! *Nero: It's game over to you, pal!!! *M. Bison: Once we were friends, you are now my foe! *Dracula: Of course, and your next stop- Oblivion! *Mephiles: You sent me time and time again! *Count Bleck: Time! Time, you cannot do this! *Sinestro: Yellow is the color of fear, and you are fear. *Loki: You'll never claim Odin's throne! *Black Manta: It is soon my foe... *Ultron: Bring it on, reaper! *Cheetah: Girls like me are on a fight with you tonight. So what are you gonna do? *Dr. Wily: Cheat! You destroyed my lab! I will make you pay! *Makuta: Where is my mask of time?! I want it now or you will die, Time Reaper! *Mumm-Ra: Well then, it is a pleasure to kill you, immortal! *Wrath-Amon: Sssssssso, there is nothing but your ssssize, evil sssaracen! *Queen Beryl: You! We were children if you remembered me! I'll end you! *Thanos: You stole my Infinity Gems! You will pay for destroying my palace! That's enough! Let's end this!